


allby | 糜梦

by yinwo



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yinwo/pseuds/yinwo
Kudos: 5





	allby | 糜梦

1

白宇是被干醒的。

一向习惯侧睡的他迷迷糊糊的感受到背后贴上一个温热的男性肉体，还没等他推拒，一根又粗又热的鸡巴就捅进了他的后穴。

捅进去就是大力的抽插，搅着温软的穴里头天晚上不同男人射进去的精液和omega自然分泌的淫液，小部分黏糊糊的流出来沾了一股沟，而大部分则随着那人的动作被堵在穴内，含着他的鸡巴亲吻。

“醒了？”带着一点笑意的温柔声音，让陡然清醒的白宇更加惊慌失措，“…A哥？”

A轻轻一挑眉，“宝贝，怎么了？”一边说一边把他的腿折到胸前，露着他被自己的鸡巴插着的粉穴，穴口紧紧的含着他的鸡巴。A的喉结上下一滚，挺胯更深的埋进他湿热的身体。

A肏的又深又重，不停的碾着他的敏感点，还坏心的顶到白宇紧闭的生殖腔口，用力的像是想直接肏开腔口。

白宇又慌又怕，几乎被吓懵了，会被A肏这件事他从来想都没想过。对于被男人肏他本该是抗拒的，可是这副被情欲催的烂熟的身体一插便开始流水，他甚至觉得浑身发软发热，随着A的动作涌上来的只有潮水一样的快感。他的眼睛又红又湿，呼吸滚烫，胸口不断的上下起伏。

“哥哥，别…哥哥…”白宇喘的厉害，被肏的眼睛潮湿，满面春情，一手捂着脸，一手贴着他的胸膛推拒着，可是身体发软，几乎没有力道。对于和男人的性事他并无经验，可是这副身体却敏感淫荡到了极致，A的任何动作都能引起他的战栗，引起他更加狂热的欲望，渴望被填满，渴望被灌溉……

A抓着他软绵绵推拒的手放在嘴边亲吻，明明已经做过无数次，如果不是顾忌着白宇的事业，他会在每次的发情期都狠狠肏开他的生殖腔，把精液都灌进去，让白宇只能待在家里给他生孩子。

因为这样的关系，驯的白宇的身体格外的受不住欲望，总是浪的出水，爱撩爱叫，可是不耐肏，随便一肏就哭着叫老公讨饶，让人心软也心痒，最终总是被干晕过去还带着满满一肚子的精液。

可是今天的白宇格外的青涩，纯的让A想到第一次标记白宇的情景。他故意引诱他发情，又给他服了错误的抑制剂，看着他被发情冲昏头脑又纯又欲的样子，被情欲折磨着红着眼睛求着他上他标记他，于是A便顺理成章的侵犯他占有他，享受他所有的青涩反应，享受他纯情的浪荡，然后狠狠的，狠狠的，射了他一身的精液。

脑海里的情色联想让A更加的兴奋，生涩而色情的白宇让他忍不住心里狰狞的欲望，把白宇的长腿缠在腰上，俯下身贴着他肏弄，一下一下都十分用力，可是蹭过他的花心时却轻飘飘，于是便感觉到小孩随着动作在他的怀里颤抖喘息，推拒着的手也慢慢的失了本来就不大的力气，轻轻的挂上了他的脖子。

“想要吗？”A轻笑，舔着他发红的耳，含住吸吮，湿热的舌头在他的耳朵轻轻的游走，像是火在烧。

白宇努力的想要保持理智，可是情欲的潮水几乎把他淹没，他的挣扎在A的压制下只像软绵绵的调情，而A的肏弄带来的灭顶快感让他更快的迷失。

A调教似的蹭他的敏感点，带起的酥麻痒意，简直像是一股电流，电的人发晕，白宇挂在他脖子上的手忍不住收紧，脸轻轻的埋在他的颈间，呼吸又乱又热，屁股忍不住微微向上，似乎是追着A的鸡巴。

A笑的开心，声音带着点孩子气的奶。白宇迷迷糊糊的还有心思想这笑起来倒是像。

A摸了摸白宇柔软的头发，看着他乖巧的样子，自己也受不住，舔了舔后槽牙，不再逗他，掐着白宇的腰，鸡巴就压着白宇的敏感点冲撞，顶的他又受不住的带着眼泪埋在他的怀里，撒娇似的抽抽噎噎，叫的又软又甜。

A捧着白宇的脸亲下去，含着他的嘴唇吸吮，舌头伸进去扫荡，恨不得直深入他的喉咙里。

“宝贝，给我生个孩子好不好？”A的声音温柔的很，肏着又软又乖的白宇，A几乎差点忍不住想肏开他的腔口，但最终还是忍住了，只射进他的穴里。

白宇却是一下子给吓清醒了，明明是句荒诞无稽的话，可是他却觉得是真的有可能发生，他真的可能会被A搞到怀孕。

被情欲激的发热的身体一下子降了温度，也许也有刚刚被满足过的原因，总之白宇觉得有了些力气，在A还恋恋不舍的用再次硬挺的阴茎蹭他流水的后穴时，冷着脸努力把他踹开，翻身下床。

这才发现都是虚的，白宇只觉得身体一阵阵的发软，一动作穴口就汨汨的流出液体，腿软的差点都跪下。

A摸摸鼻子，只以为是昨晚四个人折腾狠了，他早上又折腾他，惹得白宇不开心了。毕竟白宇从小就是被宠大的，和他们在一起之后，他们也都是宠着惯着，除了吃醋的时候干的厉害点，大多时候都是在白宇的承受范围内。

“宝贝，对不起啊，腰疼不疼啊？”A下床从背后抱住他，声音很体贴，可是A下身怒涨的性器直直的顶着他，还在他的屁股上蹭。

白宇还只套了件衬衣，扣子还没扣好，A充满肉欲气息的身体就从后面贴了上来。白宇一时间也不想穿了，推开A就往外跑。

白宇觉得这个世界肯定疯了，他怎么可能被A压着肏，他和A明明都笔直笔直，他甚至觉得这只是一场梦，可是身体的酸软和顺着大腿流下的粘腻液体让他无法自我欺骗。

白宇努力忽视黏连在自己屁股的炙热视线，只能安慰自己离开这里就行了，可为什么行怎么行却没有细想，说到底不过是受刺激大发而自动形成的躲避机制。

门并不远，只是一开门就撞进老熟人的怀里，白宇看到B一时还松了口气，但一想到自己现在的状况就有些尴尬，还没想好怎么解释，就被B紧紧搂着亲了脸。

白宇一下子发懵，而B的手自然而然的从腰际下滑，捏着他的两瓣臀肉，像对面团似的又掐又揉，手指探到穴口一下子就捅进去，翻搅着带出更多的液体，“A，你怎么都把白白干肿了？”

白宇简直要疯了，他无法想象为什么和A和B清清白白的关系到这里都变成肉体关系，B的手指还在他的穴里作怪，白宇踹了他的裆便往外跑。

外面是个客厅，沙发上坐着翘着腿的D，翻着杂志的C，D是一个公司的不熟同事，C是一起拍过戏的朋友。他一出来，他们的视线便都粘在他身上，白宇有些局促的扯了扯衬衫下摆，可是扣子没扣，衬衫也不长，根本遮不住什么，他的全身都充满了情欲的味道却不自知。

在他们的注视下，他近乎赤裸着身体，羞耻让他脸红耳热，连皮肤都一片一片的泛起粉色，他有些不敢往前走，可是往后更不可能。

C对他笑笑，便搭着他的肩把他往沙发上带，带着热度的视线慢悠悠的在他的身上游移，一边问，“怎么了？”

白宇张张嘴想说些什么。可C看着他红润嘴唇里那截又软又艳的舌头，便忍不住重了呼吸按着他的头便亲了下去，缠着他的舌头吸吮，发出粘腻而色情的水声，亲的白宇几乎舌尖发麻。

白宇挣扎着，可还是被C压着亲。

“好甜呀。”

C用指腹摸着他湿红的唇角，轻轻的擦着他因为太过激烈的亲吻而流下的涎水，然后看着他，把沾了他口水的手指放到自己嘴里舔。

白宇真的要绝望了，这时B捂着裆出来，咬牙切齿的，“白宇你给我过来！”

D皱着眉，拦他，“你做什么又欺负小白？他都多久没和你杠了。”

白宇看着D，从来没觉得他的身影这么光辉伟大过，马上躲到他的背后，还忍不住抓着他的衣角。

B挑眉，冷笑着拎着白宇的耳朵把他提溜出来，“出来。你一出事就往这小子怀里钻，一点儿不长记性，忘了每次把你干哭还不停手，非要晕了才不做的是谁？”

白宇忍不住了，他真的对这个给里给气的世界绝望，“够了你们！我和你们有什么关系啊？这他妈什么事啊？”

A穿好衣服便出来了，闻言舔了舔后槽牙，便释放自己的信息素，白宇不知道这是什么味道，太过刺激惹得他全身发软，他从喉咙里发出呜咽，几乎都要站不住。

另外三人便也释放了信息素，白宇被逼的原地发情，浑身发着情潮，身体又湿又热，后穴不停的流水，夹杂着乳白的精液淫秽的流着，还止不住的翕张着，渴望被插入，渴望精液。

白宇是真的站不稳了，他湿着眼睛被B搂到了怀里，然后打横抱起往卧室去。

他们跟在后面。

2

白宇红着脸湿着眼缩在B的怀里，汹涌的情潮折磨的他抽噎着低喘，柔软的哭腔带着细幼的喘息让人心痒。纯情又淫荡。

几乎是神志不清了，白宇嗅着B身上的信息素，忍不住伸着手抓他的衣襟，用潮红的脸贴着他的胸膛，身体也不自觉的轻轻的在他身上磨蹭。

B横抱着他，一手就放在他肥嫩的屁股上，一边走一边摸着水淋淋的臀肉，手指伸到翕张的穴口，指尖很容易就被饥渴的穴肉含住吸吮，里面又湿又热，勾着他往更深去。

这时候的白宇就乖的很了，也没有抗拒，反而像是发情的猫儿一样叫着，欲求不满的在他怀里磨蹭，眼泪满脸。

别骚了。B一边笑，一边把手指捅进去翻搅。

B把白宇放在床上，让他大敞着腿坐着，一坐下就沾湿了床单，白宇捂着脸，身体一片片的泛起粉红，胸膛不住的上下起伏，别…别…虽然这样叫着，可是一点也没有拒绝的样子，满脸春情。

B挑挑眉，把他的大腿架在肩上，拉下拉链露出自己怒涨的阴茎对着白宇的软穴就捅了进去，一捅进去就被层层叠叠的包裹着吸附着，他的穴肉软热紧致缠的他几乎想死在里面。

腿被架在B的身上，白宇没了着力点，本就绵软无力的身体一下子倒了下去，被B撞的在黑色的床单上摇摇，眼泪汪汪，满脸都是被情欲支配的烂红。

嗯…啊…啊…嗯…

白宇咬着牙，可是细碎的呻吟还是从嗓子眼冒出来，巨大的快感让他流着生理的泪水模糊了眼睛。

只能隐约感觉到有人在摸他的脸，那人的手微微的凉，覆在他滚烫的脸上很舒服，他情不自禁的仰脸往那人手机凑。

…好可爱。带着笑的声音轻飘飘的，白宇听出来那是D。

D拿开了手，白宇听见一些细微的声响，接着抵上他脸的是粗热的性器，直挺挺的带着粘腻的液体蹭到他的脸上，散发着肉欲的腥气。

D的手摸他的下巴，摸他的胡子，阴茎则在他的脸上四下滑动，滑的一脸的潮湿，但更钟爱的是他的唇，又红又湿。

在D再一次滑到他的唇边时，白宇微微的侧脸张嘴含住了他的龟头，伸着软舌舔着，尽力的往里含。

好乖…宝贝好乖……D的声音温柔，可是动作一点也不温柔，按着他的后脑就操他的嘴，几乎想操到他的喉咙口，动作粗暴又激烈。白宇无法挣扎，只能被肏的流着泪露出痛苦的神色。

别哭啊宝贝…你不是最喜欢吗？D的声音带着点隐秘的恶意，他只笑，一点不怜惜的干他的脸，伸着手去掐他挺立的乳头，捻着捏着，玩弄的胀大烂红。

B似乎是有些不屑的嗤笑一声，更加大力的肏他，同时他的穴口摸上了一只手，带着粘腻的液体往里捅。本该是被撑满的后穴却没有任何阻拦的让那手畅通无阻。

白宇湿着眼忍不住收紧后穴，夹住了B的阴茎也夹住了那人的手。屁股被重重的拍了几下，带起臀浪，泛着烧痛的红热，可是传递上来更多的是快感。

放松，别夹那么紧。

C拍打着他的屁股，声音略有些喑哑。

在白宇听话的放松了后穴之后，低笑着一边说着好乖一边把他扶起，手指在他穴里扩张，动作渐渐的就粗暴起来。

白宇只觉得背后贴上一具赤裸温热的身体，在后穴里作乱的手慢慢的抽出来，带着粘腻的液体抚摸着他的臀肉，掰开他的穴，趁着缝隙用力的顶入。

仿佛身体被破开，可是比起痛苦更多的是灭顶一般的快感，白宇被夹在其中，随着他们的动作被肏的摇摇晃晃，不是靠着B就是靠着C，于是被摸着干的更狠，眼泪流了满脸，嘴巴被堵着说不出话，可怜又色情。

没多久就射了两次，乳白的液体糊在他纤细单薄的腰线上，还有一些射到了胸口和下巴，C从后面抱着他，伸手摸着他身上的体液放到自己嘴里，咬着他的耳朵调笑说好甜。

A拉了白宇的一条腿，敞开，俯下身对着大腿内侧的小痣舔了又舔，摸着他细腰上的精液抹到大腿，然后含着精液亲吻他的腿，吸吮轻咬，留下一片片泛红青紫的痕迹。

D摸着他的嘴唇，一边射着一边往外拔，一半射进他的嗓子眼，一半喷洒在他的脸上，雪白粘稠，顺着他的脸往下滑。

真好看……D笑，把手指伸进白宇的嘴里。

白宇湿软的舌头不过含了几下手指，便被换成另一根阴茎，轻飘飘的往他嘴里顶，宝贝，含深点。是A。

B和C先后射在白宇体内，昨晚没清理过的精液加上他们刚射的，白宇的小腹都被撑起一个小小的弧度。B牵着他的手去摸他鼓起的小腹，带着往下按压，于是穴口便失禁一般喷出大量的浊液，泥泞一片。

D便摸着他的腰，插进了他被过度开发无法完全闭紧的穴，龟头碾着他的敏感点，狠狠的对着生殖腔口肏。

D故意顶着小腹，把单薄的肚皮顶出一道道弧，带着他的手摸，舒服吗？我操的你舒服吗？

A的阴茎慢慢的抽离他的嘴，在他的嘴角蹭了又蹭才拿开，紧接着就肏进了他下面的嘴，上面的嘴里则跑进一条湿热的舌头，用力的亲吻，像是想把舌头捅进喉咙。

白宇只觉得浑身发软发热，不同感觉的各种手在他身上胡乱摸着，又掐又捏，湿热的舌在他的皮肤上游走，两张嘴都被撑得满满当当，浑身都是精液的味道。

白宇不知道A和D是什么时候结束的，但是他们结束了，这场性爱也没有结束，他只是反复的被插入，被射精，射到肚子隆起，射的全身都是。

几乎是泡在精液里。

浑身都是腥骚的肉欲气息。

白宇从梦中惊醒的时候，看着熟悉的摆设一时间竟然觉得陌生，抓着自己的领口，心跳的厉害，呼吸急促，眼泪几乎都要掉下来。

明明只是一场梦，可是真实到让他感到害怕，就连身体好像仍然充斥着精液的味道，浑身上下都好像黏黏腻腻，后穴似乎也被插入。

白宇坐着，胸膛起伏的厉害，他觉得自己的肉体和灵魂好像分开了。

助理推门进来，“宇哥！”

白宇听见声音都有些惊慌，看过去，助理愣了一愣，“宇哥你的脸色好差啊。”

白宇努力挂上笑，装出没事的样子，“怎，怎么了？”

“就A哥刚刚到处找你呢。”

“A哥……”

“哦，他来了。”助理往后看了一看，“那你们聊，我先走啦。”

白宇看着这个A，看着他对他露出笑，脑海里浮现的却是梦里他这样笑着把他往死里干的样子。

“小白？你的脸色很不好，怎么了？”A走到他跟前，拍了拍他的肩，眸光温柔，声音关切。

只是个梦而已。白宇努力撇开那个梦，对A笑，“就做了个噩梦。”

A笑，“吓到了？小孩子一样，梦里都是假的。”

“嗯……”白宇笑的有点勉强，张着嘴想换个话题，可是什么都想不到。

A舔舔后槽牙，然后笑着把他拉起，伸手抱他，“别怕别怕，哥哥抱一下。”

白宇犹豫着也回抱住了他，这样亲密的距离他闻到A身上的味道，和梦里一样，可是给人的感觉却不一样，他的心跳慢慢的平静下来。

可是很快，他感觉到，A硬了。


End file.
